Electrical boxes are included in buildings positioned where, for example, an outlet or a switch is required. Cables of an electrical circuit generally lead into the electrical box and are attached to a switch or outlet in the electrical box. In new construction, electrical boxes are typically secured to studs/rafters before a wall surface is installed. For some existing construction, electrical boxes may be inserted through holes in existing wallboard installations.
Vapor-tight electrical boxes are designed to meet energy-efficiency requirements for modern homes. Conventional vapor-tight electrical boxes include a flange covered with a foam gasket. The foam gasket provides a vapor-tight seal between the electrical box and a wall surface. Use of the foam gaskets, along with additional gaskets over cable entry points, may combine to prevent the free flow of air through the electrical box. The use of such vapor-tight boxes helps control heating and cooling costs.